Fourteen Days for Conspiracy
| releasePL = 29 kwietnia, 2011 | isbnPL = 978-83-7471-176-0 | releaseUK = | isbnUK = | chapterJa = 071. INTRUDERZ 072. The Superchunk 073. Drizzly Axes 074. Armlost, Armlost 075. 血雨 Angielskie tłumaczenie: Rain of Blood (Japońskiee romaji: Chi ame) 076. Boarrider Comin' 077. 俺様の名はガンジュ Angielskie tłumaczenie: My Name is Ganju (Japońskie romaji: Oresama no na wa Ganju) 078. meeT iT aT basemenT 079. FOURTEEN DAYS FOR CONSPIRACY | chapterPL = 071. INTRUDERZ 072. The Superchunk 073. Drizzly Axes 074. Armlost, Armlost 075. Deszcz krwi 076. Boarrider Comin' 077. Jam jest Ganju 078. meeT iT aT basemenT 079. FOURTEEN DAYS FOR CONSPIRACY | cover = Kūkaku Shiba | image2 = | caption2 = }} Fourteen Days for Conspiracy jest dziewiątym tomem mangi Bleach. Streszczenie wydawcy Nasi bohaterowie wreszcie docierają do Soul Society!Ich celem jest zamieszkały przez Strażników Śmierci "Dwór Przeczystych Dusz". Jednak na straży prowadzącej doń bramy stoi potężny strażnik imieniem Jidanbō! Czy Ichigo dzierżący w dłoni Tnący Księżyc zdoła go pokonać?! Czas na pierwszą walkę w zaświatach! Bleach All Stars Rozdziały 071. INTRUDERZ Ichigo i reszta pokonuje Dangai w celu dostania się do Soul Society. '''Streszczenie :' Występujące postacie : # Renji Abarai # Rikichi # Uryū Ishida # Orihime Inoue # Yasutora Sado # Ichigo Kurosaki # Yoruichi Shihōin # Jidanbō Ikkanzaka Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 21: Wejście do świata Shinigami! 072. The Superchunk Ichigo jest zaatakowany przez Jidanbō, strażnika wschodniej bramy Seireitei. Streszczenie : występujące postacie : # Izuru Kira # Shuhei Hisagi # Ichigo Kurosaki # Jidanbō Ikkanzaka # Uryū Ishida # Yasutora Sado # Orihime Inoue # Yoruichi Shihōin Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 21: Wejście do świata Shinigami! 073. Drizzly Axes Ichigo kontynuuje swoją walkę z olbrzymim Shinigami, Jidanbō. Streszczenie : występujące postacie : # Ichigo Kurosaki # Jidanbō Ikkanzaka # Uryū Ishida # Orihime Inoue # Yasutora Sado Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 21: Wejście do świata Shinigami! 074. Armlost, Armlost Ichigo pokonuje Jidanbō, a w chwilę później staje twarzą w twarz z Ginem Ichimaru. Streszczenie : Występujące postacie : # Jidanbō Ikkanzaka # Ichigo Kurosaki # Uryū Ishida # Orihime Inoue # Yasutora Sado # Gin Ichimaru Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 21: Wejście do świata Shinigami! 075. 血雨 Mimo pokonania Jidanbō, Ichimaru blokuje wejście do Seireitei Ichigo i jego przyjaciołom. Streszczenie : Występujące postacie : # Jidanbō Ikkanzaka # Gin Ichimaru # Ichigo Kurosaki # Uryū Ishida # Yasutora Sado # Yoruichi Shihōin # Orihime Inoue Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 21: Wejście do świata Shinigami! * Odcinek 22: Człowiek nienawidzący Shinigami 076. Boarrider Comin' Podczas gdy Inoue leczy Jidanbō, Yoruichi planuje następny ruch. Streszczenie : Występujące postacie : # Ichigo Kurosaki # Jidanbō Ikkanzaka # Orihime Inoue # Yasutora Sado # Uryū Ishida # Yoruichi Shihōin # Yūichi Shibata # Horiuchi Hironari # Rukongai Elder # Ganju Shiba # Bonnie-chan Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 22: Człowiek nienawidzący Shinigami 077. 俺様の名はガンジュ Ichigo zostaje zaatakowany przez Ganju, mieszkańca Rukongai, który nienawidzi Shinigami. Streszczenie : Występujące postacie : # Ganju Shiba # Ichigo Kurosaki # Uryū Ishida # Yasutora Sado # Orihime Inoue # Yoruichi Shihōin # Starzec z Rukongai # Gang Ganju Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 22: Człowiek nienawidzący Shinigami 078. meeT iT aT basemenT Ganju niespodziewanie odjeżdża, a grupa Ichigo szuka Kūkakku Shibę z nadzieją zyskania pomocy w dostaniu się do Seireitei. Streszczenie : Występujące postacie : # Ganju's Gang # Ganju Shiba # Ichigo Kurosaki # Bonnie-chan # Orihime Inoue # Yasutora Sado # Uryū Ishida # Yoruichi Shihōin # Koganehiko i Shiroganehiko # Kūkaku Shiba Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 23: 14 dni przed wyrokiem Rukii 079. FOURTEEN DAYS FOR CONSPIRACY Podczas gdy Rukia zostaje przeniesiona do celi z której widać miejsce kaźni, Kūkakku wyjaśnia w jaki sposób wyśle grupę Ichigo do Seireitei. Streszczenie : Występujące postacie : # Rukia Kuchiki # Renji Abarai # Gin Ichimaru (wspomnienie) # Sōsuke Aizen # Kūkaku Shiba # Ichigo Kurosaki # Yoruichi Shihōin # Orihime Inoue # Yasutora Sado # Uryū Ishida Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 23: 14 dni przed wyrokiem Rukii Przypisy Nawigacja